


Boyfriend

by lesbianbey



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I forgot which episode this was, Making Out, Pre-Femslash, Reposted and Revamped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: “I don’t need a boyfriend.”I don't know if she wanted to say that, but if she intended to say that, then she doesn't know how happy she almost made me. Then again, she could just say that because she's not over her ex, but I doubt it.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 146





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> ok, I still don’t really like this show since i’m anti-DanWarp (For many, many reasons) and I don’t fuck with any of the main characters that aren’t Trina or Beck but after hearing this show is on Netflix (which I deleted years ago...still bitter about the get down btw) it kind of woke up the fandom again so hey...my opportunist ass decided why tf naught. also honestly speaking this was a good fic. It just needed w o r k like surgery kinda work. I also omitted the sex scene cause I’ve evolved from clothed sex in janitors closets...plus these kids are in school and i’m the same age as Victoria Justice so that’s a hard no

I watch as the dark-haired goth saunters over to her scissors covered locker, with a confidence that would scare other people. That emotionless look; the way she looks at someone always gets to me in ways I never really understood until recently. She fixes her hair, sips her black coffee, and retrieves her books from the morbid locker, nonchalantly.

She doesn't know I'm watching her (or maybe she does?); it would be weird if someone caught me staring at her admiringly because I'm a girl myself. Then again, this is a very weird school, and anyone can literally be the weirdest person in the world and not be ridiculed. Well, except for a select few, but that's because their weirdness is on a whole new level. I don't want to be caught staring at the girl dead-on, so I turn around to my locker, pretending to care about the words 'Make it Shine' gleaming on my face. 

I've noticed that the Jade’s been single for a very long time, and that whenever a guy comes over to talk to her, they run away like cowards. She's mentioned that she likes guys cowering under her, but what if it's just her way of saying she's no longer interested? Maybe she is... I think she's still in love with her ex, but sometimes I hope she isn't. She deserves to be happy, but I don't want her to be with her ex again. She walked away from him, hoping he would submit to her dominant species. The minute he did not, she feels defeated and turns away, never to care again. 

I don't know how long I've been looking at my locker, but when I hear a dangerous, low voice behind me, I jump in the air.

"Do you enjoy watching me?" She growls.

I turn around, and now I know how it feels to be that same guy, who wanted to get to know her, and she gives them an emotionless glare that scares the crap out of anyone, possibly literally. Jade gives me that same stare, and I blink, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't sound creepy.

"I wasn't watching you,” I lie. My voice is shaky, indicating that i’m lying through my teeth and I know Jade is probably like, ‘seriously’. I can see it in her face.

Jade rolls her eyes. Yup, she caught the lie before I had time to say it. I stand there, with a defeated look on my face. 

"You're not fooling anyone," Jade growls. "Anyway, I don't really care."

I raise my eyebrow. Typical for her to say that. "If you don't care, then why are you here?" The comment hurt for me to say, but sometimes she makes me frustrated, despite my adoration for the goth. I just can't sit here and watch her walk over me. I'm not a doormat; not then, not now, not ever. "Well?"

"What's your problem today, Vega?"

Jade spits my last name with pure venom; I know she doesn't like me so much, but her dislike for me makes me draw to her even closer. I always ignore it when people dislike me, but when Jade dislikes me, it's a different kind of dislike that I sense from her ever since my first day at HA. I can't explain it, but ever since I sense that from her, I've been crazy about her. I purse my lips together and stay silent; maybe she'll ignore me if I don't say anything right now.

"You're acting like someone dumped hot water down your pants," she jokes, clutching the black coffee cup in her hand. 

"Well, maybe I don't like it when you try to walk all over me, West." I fold my arms over my chest, but no matter how much triumph was in my voice, I still feel like I'm being submitted, figuratively speaking. "Anyway, we're gonna be late for class, so if you don't mind moving out of my way so I can get there."

Her stare turns even more cold as Jade moves to the side, and I finally move from under her invisible clutches. It's a little weird how we're acting so hateful towards each other, but I feel nothing but admiration for her, while she just looks at me, day by day, with the same stare she gives my sister: hate and pity. Hate because ever since my first day at Hollywood Arts, I spilled coffee on her then-boyfriend and proceeded to rub his chiseled chest, which in return, got her angry and caused this sudden hate towards me. Pity because I'm related to that talentless, delusional histrionic.

I sigh and speed-walk to my class, ignoring that menacing look.

* * *

"...Maybe she needs a date," I hear my best friend say, but I am in no mood to talk about anything right now, because I know what he's talking about. A date? I don't think a date would relieve Jade's bitterness, or even her angry demeanor.

"No." The word slips out of my mouth before he even has a chance to continue; I don't know why I said it, but it raises eyebrows to both of the attendants sitting at the table.

"Wait, Andre might be on to something…” Cat speaks, then beams at me like the sun. Normally her airheadness would make me smile, but the seriousness of the conversation makes Cat's beaming smile a little weird.

"It doesn't matter. She will always be this bitter. No matter what."

I don't care that the girl who we're basically talking about is sitting by herself across the table from us; she knows exactly who I'm talking about, if she's listening. She normally doesn't care about what I have to say, so why should I worry?

"Not exactly... She's a little bit more sour since the breakup."

Andre raises a point; I mean, bitter or not, there was a time when she was truly happier. "But why should we find a date for her? No one has the balls to go over there and look her in the eye."

"You do," Cat whispers.

The comment makes both friends chuckle, since they know how much that comment... meant something. I roll my eyes, pretending to be deflected by it.

"You can pay for someone to ask her out..." I say desperately. That seems like a risky attempt, but since everyone wants to help her now, I have to contribute somehow. If it was my case, I would find ways to get closer to her and not pay someone to ask the goth out. That's just unfair, and a little bit cruel if you ask me. Paying someone to ask someone out makes the person feel like shit, but since we're talking about Jade here...

"If someone is willing to bite off more than they can chew."

Ugh, and he's right again. "Then why bother?"

"Because, you have feelings for her and you're trying to hide that by making someone else have her."

Seriously, if it's possible for people to read minds, then Andre would be one of those lucky souls with the gift. I know I should be guilty for practically being obsessed with her, and I feel like it's a mistake to even admit it to Andre, but sometimes, I don't think. I've liked her since my first day at Hollywood Arts, and while that was obvious for him to see, how Cat found out is a little weird, and makes me question whether if the redhead is as ditzy as she acts.

"You're right... but you and I both know that would never happen. So why not?"

* * *

So we hire a cute guy to ask Jade out.

And it doesn't go so well. As a matter of fact, the guy bails and exposes the three of us. I knew we should have hired someone as scary as her. 

"You three idiots, hired someone to ask me out?"

I could have sworn I saw a hint of red in her eyes the minute she looks at us... then again, the red could be anything. The three of us scream and try to run away from her, but after feeling a sudden push to the side, she suddenly grabs me into the janitor's closet. Why do I have to be the slowest runner here? I could have just escaped faster if Cat didn't push me out of the way, if I can run faster, if Jade doesn't eat me alive with her eyes and her words.

She pins me roughly against the wall. "You bitch! How could you just pay some guy to ask me out?"

Besides Jade's mean demeanor, I've never heard her swear like right now. She has never been this angry, and if I can look clearly, there is steam coming from her ears. I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth. If I do, she would think I'm as weird as my sister; wait, no... my sister is a walking 'praise me' sponge. I could careless what many people think of her. But me... It's a different story.

"I... I don't know—"

"You don't know?" She repeats with pure anger and rage. "Well you better know, Vega. Because if you don't explain yourself, I will attack you, and make it look like an accident."

The harsh words make me flinch under her. I know what she can do... I think everyone knows what she can do. But since her anger is at an all time high, I will be so surprised if I make it out of this closet alive and untouched. 

"I thought that if you got a boyfriend, that you would stop being angry all of the time."

The words fly out of my mouth without thinking, but that's what I wanted to say. It's not a lie, but it's part of the truth. I don't need to add 'I like you, more than I should, and I'm hiding my blatant crush on you by paying some guy to ask you out' because again, she would think I'm weird.

Instead of getting more angry (if that was possible,) Jade softens; she sighs and backs up from me, with an almost-disappointed look. She crosses her arms and looks to the floor. 

"I don't need a boyfriend."

I don't know if she wanted to say that, but if she intended to say that, then she doesn't know how happy she almost made me. Then again, she could just say that because she's not over her ex, but I doubt it. She could just say ’I don't want those ugly guys out there, I want Beck back' and be on her way, but her choice of words raises some eyebrows. 

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Jade rolls her eyebrows, and turns around to the door. "Don't worry about it, I've already said too much."

What? She's saying absolutely nothing! All she said is that she doesn't need a boyfriend; she could mean anything by that comment. Is she at a latent stage of her life, or is she interested in girls? Even if she was interested in girls, she would not like me that way. Seriously, I think I can say that the girl before me doesn't like me at all.

Before I have a chance to reply, she leaves the janitor's closet. If it's not possible to feel so stupid that you can rip your hair out right now and feel smarter, then it is now.

* * *

"So, she tells me she doesn't need a boyfriend."

I sigh; even though it's not a great idea, I end up talking to my own sister about the issue. Every one of my friends are unavailable, and if I dare talk about this to Beck...

"I don't even know why you like that bitch. She’s like...a budding psychopath.”

She fixes her hair excessively, like she has somewhere to go. She stares at herself in the mirror, and sighs admiringly. Normally the whole narcissism would be ignored, but when I'm having a bit of an identity crisis and a dilemma with something that Jade said earlier in the day, it's just fucking annoying.

"Can you stop fixing your hair for one second and talk to me?" I growl. "You have nowhere to go for the evening because no one likes you. You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now because no one will."

Trina glares at me, and I knew I crossed some line within her. But sometimes, someone needs to put her in her place.

“Get the fuck outta my room,” she spits. 

I frown. Ok yeah, that was insensitive but what was I to do? I simply snapped over the fact that she would take her vanity seriously more than her sister, but i needed to say something to shift the focus just a little bit. Well, kinda. I lied about her not having anyone to talk to. She has two friends, and I met her girlfriend just last week.

At least she’s backed off. That’s all that matters.

“Um, are you deaf?” She snaps. “Out. Of. My. Room.”

Shit, she’s serious. I should probably retract what I said. “I’m sorry, Trina. Seriously. I just...I need my sister right now.”

Trina barks out a bitter laugh. “That’s a first.”

God. 

Noticing my frustration, Trina tilts her head to the side. "Fine, talk."

"I told you, I tried to find a date for her, and she gets mad at me. Then she tells me she doesn't need a boyfriend. I was just asking you what that meant."

Trina knows about my crush on Jade. She’s the only one who doesn't understand it since the girl is basically scary. "That could mean anything."

I narrow my eyes; well obviously! That's what I meant. I just want her to say what she thinks it means. "Yeah, that's why I asked you. Cause you’re a lesbian.”

“Literally anyone—“ I give her a glare, which makes her sigh. “Fine. Ok...she could say that in two different ways. If she said it, with confidence, she is probably focusing more on her studies, you know, the empowering woman way. If she said that and she looks closed, then she's hiding something. By the way you described it, it sounds like she’s hiding something."

I don't know if that's the truth, but it's worth a try. Plus, this isn't the first time where Trina offered advice that worked. I smile in pure satisfaction, because I finally got something out of the situation.

"But, if you two start something, she better know that I'm a black belt and that I can kick her ass. Those little toy scissors ain’t worth shit.”

I blink. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Did you forget that I curb stomped Beck, Andre, and Robbie while I was delusional and in pain? And let’s not forget the fact that you ditched me with two other girls, and they had sustained injuries from me kicking their asses. Face it, Tori. Without those scissors, she’s nothing.”

I slump a little. “Fine. I’ll let her know.”

“Good,” Trina smiles. “But no seriously, get the fuck out. I gotta get ready for my date with Ellie soon.”

Shit, I forgot. “Tell her I said hi.”

“In your fucking dreams.”

* * *

This is it. I have to confront her. I can't just let her say that and walk away. I demand to know what she meant yesterday.

I watch closely as Jade angrily throws books into her locker. I think she's still angry about yesterday, or she senses me staring at her. Either way, I know I'm in trouble with her. Oh well, I don't care. I walk over to the angry, bitter goth, and as soon as I'm close to her locker, she slams it and glares at me.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I widen my eyes; yes, she's still mad and now her vocabulary turns even more vulgar.

"Can we talk?"

Jade raises an eyebrow, and clutches the coffee in her hand. "What can we possibly talk about?"

"What you meant yesterday."

She looks like she wants to slap herself in the forehead. It's like I just said something stupid and she thought I would catch on. But I didn't. God, she confuses me sometimes. I hesitate, but I swallow my pride and grab her wrist, pulling her to the same janitor's closet we were in yesterday. She tries to resist, but gives up after I open the door, and I gesture her inside. She groans and walks in, and I follow, closing the door behind me.

I take in the time to actually look at her; her demeanor calms down a little, and she keeps clutching the coffee in her hand. She adjusts her clothes a little, and takes another sip of her black coffee. 

"Well?"

I hesitate again, but this isn't about me. This is about her. She should be telling me what she meant yesterday!

"What did you mean yesterday when you told me you don't need a boyfriend?"

The room stays silent after the question. I don't know the answer, but from what Trina told me, I hope she doesn't say she wants to stay latent. Just because I doubt she wants to stay at world singledom for the rest of her high school year. Sometimes it happens to those unfortunate, and one of the prettiest girls here doesn't deserve that. She takes a long sip of her coffee and throws the cup to the side, and stares at me again.

“Clearly you don’t understand the number one rule of feminism, Vega—“

I narrow my eyes. “That is not the reason and you know it.”

"Do you really want to know? Is it that important for you to know why I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend?" I nod and await her answer. She frowns and shakes her head, and walks up to my face. "Because..." She refuses to look at me, but I keep staring at her with anticipation, silently prying her for the answer. I wish she could just tell me right now and get this over with. It looks like it's more serious than I thought it would be, and maybe she is hiding something. But what? If she really is hiding something, then why does she lead me on to a trap, so I can get excited and then she would panic and run away like she did yesterday.

"Just tell me."

Jade backs up from me, and turns around quickly, to hide her face. I sigh in pure annoyance. I knew she would panic, but since I'm blocking the door, she can't exactly leave. 

"Seriously, just tell me. Is it that bad?"

I walk up to her and walk around her so she's facing me, again. I immediately see a string of emotions that I haven't seen since she broke up with Beck for the first time.

Sadness. 

Guilt.

But wait—is that... shame? Over what? What does she have to be ashamed about? 

"Yes, it is."

Jade drops her arms, and stares at me with a different look. It's unreadable, but it has an emotion. I just can't really tell what it is right now. Why can’t she just be honest? Gah!

“Ok. I guess I’ll stop prodding. You’ll come to me whenever you’re ready, right?

“No—shit, Tori—“ 

“Kinda thought we had some level of trust, you know?”

An eye roll. “It isn’t that serious, Vega. I just don’t need a fucking boyfriend. Is that so hard to understand? You should know. You spent years being single, except for kissing Cat’s ex-boyfriend! Oh, and mine too!”

“The first one was a mistake, and the second one was for improv,” I explain. “Just tell me! The anticipation is killing me!”

“I could tell you...or…” Jade pulls me closer, and closes the gap between us. Her weight pushes me against the wall, but at this rate, I'm far from caring. I cup her face and kiss her back fervently, with just as much want, and passion, and anger that I can possibly give. 

The sudden move, while it's been the moment I've been waiting for, starts to get me dizzy and I almost can't breathe. As if she can suddenly sense my discomfort, Jade pulls back, but she moves her lips to my neck, and claims it with a sharp bite. I hiss silently and throw my head back, and I feel like my legs are already giving out at the small move. Jade sucks and nips at the flesh of my neck, and I whimper.

Her hands find themselves traveling down my body; her cool touch against my heated skin exciting me in ways I thought I can't get excited at. She stops at the top of my hips, and she kisses up my neck to the shell of my ear. She ignores the studs located in my ear and nibbles at the flesh. It's a small gesture, but it's enough for me to whimper a little louder.

It's a little uncomfortable that we're currently in a janitor's closet, and in my peripheral vision, there's a window at the door where anyone can see us if they hear any funny business happening in the hallways. However, the hallways seem quiet right now.

It’s not like we’re going to go any further, right?

Right?

If it doesn’t, what would people think? Two girls getting off in a janitor’s closet isn’t exactly uncommon, but it’s two girls who ‘hate’ each other. People think we offend each other by now. It could’ve happened last year, but this is different.

Ok, seriously.

When Jade moves away from me, that’s enough confirmation that we aren’t going to do anything any further. Good. No, not good as in ‘glad it’s over’. Never that. “So, words couldn’t work for you?”

What? I like being sardonic once in a while! Plus, she could’ve used her words.

Jade stares at me amusedly. “Nah. Besides, it was worth it.”

I groan, in slight frustration. “I don’t like you, you know that right?”

“I beg to differ. Now fix yourself up. There’s a lot more where that came from.”

I widen my eyes as she smirks wildly. She leaves the janitor’s closet, and that’s when I notice that she unbuttoned my shirt a little. I swear it wasn’t like that!


End file.
